Alternative
by baconcake12
Summary: He has a staring problem, but he's the least of her problems. Or is he? Can a new beginning heal her heart or will a local boy be the answer? Rated M for swearing adult themes and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1 And the Conversation Stopped

**A/N This is not Beta'd. I don't even know someone to ask to Beta... it's my first time so please be gentle...**

******I do not own Twilight. I own this idea of a story that has been in my head for months. No copyright infringement intended.**

Then the conversation stopped  
And I looked down at my feet  
I was next to you and you were right there next to me

She's sitting there again. Just like Monday and last Wednesday and Saturday and the Wednesday and Monday before that. Not that I'm stalking her or anything. I'm just a casual observer, who has happened to notice her in a total non-creepy way.

She's wearing a tank top again. A blue one that makes her shiny dark hair and tanned skin look amazing. A top that makes me start to wonder how tan the rest of her is…

"Why don't ya stop staring and go talk to her?" Jasper bumps my shoulder as he hands me my beer. I swear his southern drawl comes out more when he's busting my balls. "Otherwise you're just going to come off as a creeper"

"I'm not staring, I'm observing. She's always sitting there… by herself… drinking a Blue Moon with an orange and sitting there…"

"By herself, yeah I got that part While You Were Staring at Her!" he shouts the last part at me.

"Dude shut up! She might hear you!" I glance nervously toward her table. She's not even looking towards us, or more importantly me. I'm not used to that. Girls usually at least check me out. Not this girl. This girl never seems to notice anyone… except that stupid server Riley who is always hitting on her, or the bouncer Emmett. I might have seen her laughing at something that big dumb oaf said to her when he was checking ID's.

"Look, Ed you can continue this staring problem you have if you want but you're going to have to start doing it alone. This bar has grown tiresome to me." I see Jasper eye the bartender Rosalie and I snort.

"Tiresome? You mean you've fucked everyone here you can"

"Basically, yea" he downs the rest of his beer. "And the other ones…well its time for me to move on."

Jesus, Jasper won't let this thing with Rosalie go. The girl is hot I'll give him that but her personality sucks. I don't know why he even cares. I guess the Playboy model blond bimbo look never did anything for me. Besides, I think her and Emmett are a thing this summer.

"This bar is way better than any of the other ones close by. Unless you really want to talk to drunk tourist girls sipping Appletini's or whatever the fuck it is city girls drink." I motion to Rosalie for two more as I turn my back to the bar and lean back on my elbows.

My view has just gotten a whole lot better. She's looking at her phone and scrunching her eyebrows together. She looks worried or maybe annoyed? I'm not sure but either way I find myself wondering what she's looking at and why I care. This girl is under my skin… and I like it.

"You know what? Drunk tourist city girls sounds real good right about now. Have fun creepin." He grabs his phone off the bar and turns to walk away as Rosalie sets down our two Blue Moons.

"Wait... I just got you another beer!" I hold up the glass as he turns around and sighs.

"Give it to her" Jasper points to my staring problem "And call me when you're cool again" he stomps out of the bars entrance. Emmett shakes his head and laughs to himself at Jasper's dramantics.

"Having boyfriend problems Edward?" Rosalie giggles as she wipes down the bar. "You two are soooooo cute when you fight"

"Shut up" I reach for my beer and raise it to my mouth

"He's right you know. You should stop staring."

I almost choke on my drink as my head snaps up and I'm met with big brown eyes and long dark hair. A delicate smile plays at her lips and she quirks an eyebrow at me.

"It's rude"

I know I should say something but I'm lost for words. My staring problem has just called me out. And she's even prettier up close. Prettier and much, much smaller. _Short and sweet_ I think to myself as my mind starts to wonder about all of the sweet parts she has…

I want to touch her face. I want to brush her hair out of her big, big eyes. I want to hear her voice again. I want to grab the back of her neck and pull her into me and kiss her long and slow. Let all these motherfuckers in here know that she's mine.

_Wait what? Mine? _I shake my head trying to clear it.

"Oh my God Edward… a fight with your boyfriend and the girl you've been creeping on busts you. You just made my night" Rosalie is practically doubled over laughing.

"I'll take that drink though" brown eyes smiles up at me as she reaches around behind me to snag Jasper's full beer. Her chest brushes against mine as she does and I suck in a breath. I let it out slow, praying that my dick will try and behave itself while she's this close and look down at her. "Cheers!" she clinks her glass with mine then brings it to her mouth taking a large gulp, never breaking eye contact. She licks her lips, winks and walks back to her table.

I watch her ass the whole time.

I may or may not subtly adjust myself.

OK it wasn't subtle.

I don't give a fuck.

I reach in my pocket, pull out a twenty and throw it on the bar. "Wrong Rose." I say smiling "Best night ever." then I finally find my balls and make my way over to her table.

My creeping is over.

I hope.


	2. Chapter 2 Shake It Off

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Man this guy has a staring problem. I'm starting to think he might be a stalker. Every time I'm here he's here too. Just… staring. He tries to be slick about it but he really is way too obvious.

At first I thought maybe he was looking at someone else. I mean he's a good looking guy and girls are constantly checking him out. I actually turned and looked behind me the first time I noticed him staring. Then I realized I was sitting at a hi-top table in a corner. The only thing behind me is a wall. He can't be staring at the wall right? Am I being punked?

Today I got to the bar a bit early. The store was slow and Alice has been begging me to let her close by herself. When Alice wants something it's best to just give in. She's my niece and I trust her to close up and take care of everything. The sooner I left the store meant the longer I had to myself. Hours of me myself and I. Hours of memories and dreams, hopes and wishes I no longer wanted to dwell on. When that song came on the radio I knew it wouldn't be long until I broke open all over again. I made a quick right and parked by the bars entrance. A few beers wouldn't make it any worse. Maybe I would just pass out when I got home.

I sat in my usual spot and Riley spotted me right away. "Hey, Blue Moon?" he smiled and wrapped his hand around my bicep. My Raybans were pushed up on my head, holding my hair back and I noticed that the sun was streaming in the windows.. directly into my face. "uh yeah…thanks" I smiled and reached up to slide my shades down.

"Sorry about the sun… the blind broke today and the replacement won't be in until tomorrow… you want to move to the bar?" he motioned to the large bar that took up most of the space against the far wall. There were a few spots here and there but I had no interest in socializing

"Nah I'm good I'll just keep these on" I gave him a weak smile and hoped he would let it go.

"Oh … o.k. cool" Riley walked off to get my beer and I shifted in my seat, blocking the sun as best as I could.

And now I'm here drinking my third Blue Moon and trying not to look at the guy who is trying not to look like he is looking at me. And failing. Both of us are failing. He's just a kid… 23-25 maybe. He's tall and lean with tan skin and hair that's a little too long. Like he's letting it grow out. He's also extremely fidgety. If he's not running his hands through his hair or down his face, he's shuffling from foot to foot or tapping the bar. I want to go ask him if he has to pee. And the looks he's giving me.. I haven't been looked at like this since, well the last time I saw him. But prior to that… I don't even know. I'm sure Tyler looked at me like that at some point..when we were young. I smile.. when I was young. This kid has no idea… I finger the necklace I'm wearing. This guy is never going to make a move. The thing is, I need a move. I needed one a year ago and I need one now, tonight. If this kid is going to stare at me like he is, with those bright green eyes and those pouty lips, well he's going to follow through.

I see his friend starting to leave, obviously fed up with him and his staring and I stand up, pushing my chair back.

"You need another one?" Riley, the puppy dog waiter is instantly at my side.

"No I think I'll go get it" I start walking towards Staring Problem.

"But I can uh get it for you…"

"It's cool Riley, I'll be back to my table in a minute.. I just needed to move a little" I smile at him over my shoulder and continue walking towards the bar and Mr. I stare at you like I want to kiss you, but I don't talk.

"O.K. I'll be here or over there, but close… yeah…" Riley walks to his other tables looking completely confused. At least Riley attempts conversation.

I walk up to Staring Problem just as he's telling the playmate behind the bar to shut up.

"He's right you know. You should stop staring."

I think he just needed a push.


End file.
